Mesozoic Meltdown episode 30
Fate of the Cosmos is the 30th episode and finale of both Mesozoic Meltdown and of Dinosaur King. Summary On the Space Pirates' ship, Dr. Ancient realizes that the Cosmos Stones have been merged. On the ground, as the Alpha Gang searches through the wreckage of the D-Lab, Helga erupts from the roof, carrying Dr. Z, and the Gel Jark drags out Seth, but they run from Gigas, who appears behind them. The Space Pirate dinosaurs start blasting the city, causing extensive damage, as the Dark Pterosaur begins to bring about the end of Space and Time. In the forest nearby, Helga shorts out, and the A-Team begin to praise Dr. Z's memory until he wakes up. Then, Max has a realization, and gives a motivating speech to get everyone willing to keep fighting on. He says that their best chance is the Element Stones because his Dino Bracer had repelled the Black Cosmos Stone earlier. Reese then adds how Seth said that the Stones were positive and the Cosmos Stones negative, so they should equal and cancel each other. When Rex comments that they'd need the Stones to attack with their dinosaurs, Seth says he can make more copies of the Stones. On the Backlander, after Reese repairs Jonathan, Dr. Z and Seth come out with the Copied Stones. However, Seth tells them that once their dinosaurs are summoned into their full-sized forms with the copied Stones, they can't be put in their chibi form again. However, the D-Team and Alpha Gang accept this and give themselves a few more minutes to enjoy their dinos as small pets, before calling them back, setting the Stones in the Backlander's panel, and preparing to save Existence. Within striking distance on top of the Backlander, they summon and armor their dinosaurs and attack: Chomp with Lightning Strike, Ace with Sonic Blast, Paris with Emerald Garden, Terry with Magma Blaster, Spiny with Hydro Cutter, and Tank with Spike Arrows. The six blasts form a Fusion Move that hits it target, but only rips a hole in the Dark Pterosaur's outer shield, so they fly inside to finish the job. However, as soon as they enter, Spectre and the rest of the Spectral Space Pirates appear and challenge them with Gigas, Armatus, and Maximus, and then Brontikens, but the Pterosaur protects them from attacks, and the D-Team and Alpha Gang eventually win. After docking with the Space Pirates' ship, the D-Team find Max's house, but the parents aren't there. Meanwhile, Dr. Z finds Spectre's dinosaur cages, getting a message from the parents that they're in the bridge. After finding them and letting the D-Team reunite with their parents, they realize that Seth has taken the Backlander! As Seth pilots the ship, the spectral images of the Space Pirates try to stop him, but he rams through them and, with the Pterosaur helping him, smashes into the actual Dark Pterosaur in the heart of the larger outer shell. As the Element Stones hit the Cosmos Stones, they apparently destroy each other, in any case blasting the Dark Pterosaur apart and dispersing its shadowy energy. A message from the Gel Jark on the now-crashed Backlander tells Jonathan that Seth is injured but still alive. In a Mesozoic bio-dome on the surface of the Backlander, Dr. Z celebrates his rescue of the dinosaurs from the Space Pirates' ship, and how they all love him for it, letting him finally become the Dinosaur King! Nearby, the A-Team, D-Team, Rod and Laura, and Dr. Owen and Patrick ride on dinosaurs amid a large group. Meanwhile, Dr. Ancient and Dr. Taylor discuss that the dinosaurs' live essence was in the Element Stones, having formed after their spirits merged after being wiped out by the arrival of the Cosmos Stones. Helga and the mothers have also cooked lunch. Later, after fixing the D-Lab and the city with the Space Pirates' ship, Rex and his family are ready to leave, but Dr. Z is unwilling (until Helga convinces him). They will be unable to return again, as the Backlander's engines are completely destroyed, and the Space Pirates' ship's engines can only make one more time jump. Rex says he will start a branch of the D-Team in the future, but when the A-Team tries to join, Zoe slips in one last "old lady" comment to Ursula. Dr. Drake also gives Dr. Z his gigantic needle. Max and Zoe say their last good-bye's as the timeship leaves, vowing to always remember their friends. Elsewhere, Spectre and the Space Pirates float through space in a pod, with Foolscap and Sheer complaining about Spectre's singing, and when Gavro offers to sing along, they reply with a big "NOOOO!" Space Pirate capsule.png|The Space Pirates' fate Battle D-Team/Alpha Gang vs Spectral Space Pirates Gavro summons Gigas, Foolscap summons Armatus, and Sheer summons Maximus. Maximus uses Spectral Punisher and Armatus uses Spectral Stinger on Terry, but Spiny and Tank take the hit and are defeated. Maximus and Armatus use Spectral Punisher and Spectral Stinger again, but the Pterosaur blocks it. Chomp then uses Lightning Strike, Ace uses Sonic Blast, and Paris uses Emerald Garden, defeating them both. Gigas uses Spectral Lancer, but Terry counters with Ultimate Fire, defeating each other. Spectre summons Brontikens and uses Spectral Destroy, but the Pterosaur keeps protecting them. Chomp uses Ultimate Thunder, Ace uses Ultimate Wind, and Paris uses Ultimate Leaf, defeating Brontikens. D-Team/Alpha Gang win. Quotes (the D-Team's sad goodbyes, for real this time) -Max & Zoe: "Bye!" -Max: "Take care, Rex." -Zoe: "We maybe times apart, but we'll always be friends." -Rex: "Yeah. For all of time." (present-time people teleported to the surface) (Rex looks at his D-Team badge, his parents put their hands on his shoulders) -Dr. Cretacia: "We'll all miss them, Rex." -Dr. Ancient: "Time to take off." -Jonathan: "Right. Off we go." (commandeered Space Pirate Ship flies off) -Max & Zoe: "Goodbye! See ya later!" -Zoe: "Bye, Paris, I'll never forget you." -Max: "Take care, Chomp. Goodbye, Ace." (ship leaves through time portal) -Max & Zoe: "You guys will always be in our hearts." (meanwhile, floating in a pod through deep space…) -Spectre: "Ooooh~, space is fine~, space is divine~…" -Foolscap: "How much longer do we have to listen to you?" -Sheer: "Well, seeing how space is infinite, I'd say forever." -Gavro: "Would it help if I sang along?" -Foolscap & Sheer: "NOOOO!" Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime